


Catching a Comet

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants Cas to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching a Comet

Dean looks down at the sleeping form on the couch. For such a long time Castiel had been larger than life, strong, and immortal. Watching him become human, and die, had shattered that image for Dean. Now, his grace weakening once again, and Hannah back in Heaven, the fallen Angel was fragile somehow. Needing to be protected. He adjusts the blanket Sam had given Cas, it didn’t really need it, but it was good to feel he was helping. 

The bunker was dark, and quiet. Dean knows he should be sleeping, Sam was, but there was a part of him that didn’t want to let Castiel out of his sight. Like if he went to bed, he would wake up and the angel would once again be gone. Because he was always fucking gone, and Dean was so damn tired of that shit. 

Instead he sits down on the floor, and leans back against the couch. Shifts some and rests his head near Cas’s feet. The vulnerability of what he is doing pokes at him, and he almost gets back up to go to his room, but Cas huffs a small noise as he sleeps and curls himself up into a ball. Dean feels his chest clench and allows this small concession of just being here. He closes his eyes and the sound of Cas’s soft breathing lulls him to sleep. 

He wakes up with a crick in his neck and cotton in his mouth. The couch is vacant and the blanket is haphazardly tossed over Dean’s legs. Probably Cas’s awkward attempt to cover him up, Dean thinks with some fondness. He creaks to his feet, cursing himself for not taking advantage of his memory foam mattress and starts toward the kitchen, where he can hear bustling. It’s probably just Sam, but he refuses to think that Cas isn’t there too, somewhere. That Cas left again. 

Sam is alone, making eggs in a pan. Dean stretches his achy neck and leans against the door. “You seen Cas?” He asks, keeping his tone neutral. 

“Nope.” Sam retorts, flipping his eggs.

Dean’s stomach starts to feel sour. He walks out of the kitchen to the library. There are books scattered on the tables, but he recognizes them as something Sam had been working on yesterday. He pads towards the showers, thinking maybe Castiel had needed to wash the grime from his roadtrip off. He doesn’t hear water, but he peeks in side anyway. Calls out “Cas, you in there?” Silence. 

The feeling in his stomach starts to rise into his throat and choke him. He swallows it down, He’s dealt with this before. SO many times before. Don’t panic, he tells himself firmly. One last option, he pokes his head outside the bunker. The car is gone. Cas’s stupid ugly pimp car is gone. 

Dean wants to throw things. He wants to scream and yell and punch the living shit out of someone. Why the hell can’t things ever just be fucking ok!? Why can’t he and Sam and Cas just be somewhere, together, like they should be, without something pulling one of them away, or turning one of them into a monster!? “Why the hell can’t he ever just stay?” Dean mutters, his fury tempered with tendrils of grief. 

He decides to just go to bed. He had slept for shit on the floor, his neck and back were screaming at him. He bangs open the door to his room in a cloud of anger and hurt and stops cold. 

Cas. Cas is fucking HERE. HERE, in Dean’s bed, wearing his stupid suit and using his dumb coat as a blanket. His eyes blink open, startled awake probably by the sound of the door hitting the wall. He sits up. “Dean?” 

“C…Cas?” Dean almost chokes on the name. 

Cas looks around, realizing where he is, and his face turns sheepish. “I apologize. The couch was uncomfortable and I thought since you weren’t using the bed, perhaps…” he trails off, moving to get up. 

“But…your car? Your car is gone!” Dean sputters. 

Cas looks confused. “Gone?” then the confusion smooths into understanding. “Sam had me move it out of sight so that it wouldn’t be immediately obvious that I was here. Why?”

“I thought you were fucking GONE Cas! That you left again!” Dean feels his rage start to rekindle, despite his relief. 

“Wha…I’ve never left because I wanted to go, Dean.” Cas says softly. Dean stalks closer to the angel, who is sitting in the middle of his bed, clutching his coat, with his hair all askew. 

“Bullshit. You are always leaving us. ” Dean reaches in and grabs the front of Cas’s shirt, pulling until their faces are inches apart. “Leaving ME! Can you fucking stay, for once!? “ 

Castiel’s eyes cloud with something Dean can’t identify and the faint glow of grace illuminates them. “If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask.” he whispers. His breath ghosts over Dean’s lips, a poor shadow of what Dean wants right now. 

“Then I’m asking. Stay. Here. With me.” Dean speaks in a low growl. 

Castiel doesn’t reply with words. He simply leans in, crosses the bare inch between their faces and kisses Dean hard. It’s unexpected, but not. Dean feels his brain start backpedaling and he goes to pull away, but Cas grips the back of his neck and won’t let go and soon the fire in his blood overpowers the small voice in his head screaming “WTF!?" Because this is Cas. Cas who died for him. Who saved him. Who isn’t man or woman, vegetable or mineral. The being he has been in love with for longer than he can even begin to admit to himself. 

Dean finally presses back and moans deep into Castiel’s mouth. He crawls onto his bed and pulls Cas down with him, breaking the kiss to bury his face in Castiel’s neck. The angel wraps his arms around Dean firmly. Dean feels tears burn the back of his eyes, but he won’t let them loose. “Does this mean you're not leaving?” he asks hoarsely. 

“If you are asking if I will stay, then yes. I will. For as long as I can” Castiel rakes his fingers through Dean’s hair briefly and Dean shivers. “But you need to know, Dean Winchester. I will always come back to you. If you ever can’t find me, I will come back. “

Dean props himself on one elbow, brain still whirling as he tries to process what just happened. “Cas, it’s different now. I’ve watched you die. Multiple times. I worry about your dumb ass. You can’t just vanish on me anymore, and have me be okay with it.”

Castiel looks down and sighs, a very human gesture. “What would you have me do?”

“I’m not telling you what to do, Cas. I’m just saying that you're family and we’ve always got your back, if you’ll let us.”

“Family?” Cas’s face breaks into a slow smile. 

“Duh…!? What, like this is news to you?” Dean snorts. 

“I don’t think what we just did is something you do with family.” Castiel says, squinting hard. Dean flushes. 

“Oh for fucks sake…you know what I mean!” He moves to get up, but Castiel pulls him back down. 

“I love you, Dean.” he says seriously, his eyes earnest. “But not like a brother.”

“Thank God, because otherwise this would be all kinds of awkward.” Dean jokes. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean replies and he lays back on the bed, one arm behind his head and Cas curling into his side. 

“I would like to kiss you again. Is that ok?”

Dean pauses, thinking maybe he should say no, that he can head this whole thing off at the pass before it gets out of hand. Then he realizes it’s been out of hand for fucking years and he might as well just get with the program. “Yeah, Cas. That would be ok.” So Cas does.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's cliche, and it's been done, and so on, but I had to write it to work through my "Meanwhile Cas" storyline fury.


End file.
